User talk:HaarFager
You can run, you can hide, you can block me all you want It doesn't change the fact that you refuse to answer my accusations about your unwiki-like actions. Your reasons for banning me are unfounded. You'll not muzzle me with your bullying tactics. I see you gained lots of respect here - where you are NOT an admin. Silence me here if you can! bobranugad 04:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Why do you refuse to engage me in public but keep making snide remarks about me - KNOWING you silenced me from replying for a week. I want to keep this in public so others can weigh in on your unwiki behavior. You're brave to make snide remarks regarding me in a public arena where you THINK you've effectively silenced me. Just So Everybody Knows I don't go around asking everybody whether or not I'm sane. I let my words and my actions do my talking for me. Kenny HaarFager 03:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Here's another one where you actually attacked my manhood! On my talk page while I was banned and could not defend myself. edit My E-Mail Is Always Open For Those Who Want To Talk To Me Bob, you won't be able to write anything or respond here for a week, but I'm more than glad to listen to what you've got to say if you e-mail me with it. We're both sensible adults, right? My e-mail address can be found on my user page. I just have one question on my mind right now: Why did you undo a perfectly good edit on the Radar Ranger page? I thought what you had done looked quite nice. If you can give me an honest answer to that question, you're more of a man than I thought you were. Kenny HaarFager 06:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I read this as you saying I am less of a man - I take EXTREME umbrage at that comment. My problems with you as an administrator aren't just about not getting my way on the Invader page like you seem to believe, You failed to acknowledge my contributions and the effort put in by dismissing my work with inane logic and NO discussion. And, when you obviously could not counter my arguments, you banned me, and blamed it on my vandalism and claimed you knew my motivation. And now there's discussion about changing the Radar Ranger page because it's an exception. My for that user and not me? Why for that situation and not the one I'm championing? You claim to not be able to find Sinnin's snide remarks and as such you failed to admonish his bullying other users and deleting their work. Here's where you can't see him call me insane: have to excuse me I was under the impression you were sane, But apparently you are not. Sinnin 10:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Your attempts to silence me are now what drives me. 22:39 (Block log) . . HaarFager (Talk | contribs) blocked Ranugad (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Intimidating behavior/harassment: I have banned you, Bob, simply because you reverted one of your edits to get at me. That is unacceptable Which is it? Intimidating behavior? Or reverting my own edit? Who am I intimidating and how? And please explain how what did was different from what you did? You also failed to admonish a user going around bullying other users. And now you try to get me silenced again. Let's see what they say when my complaint about you gets addressed by the wiki staff. [[User:Ranugad|ranugad] 15:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Another year!!!!!!??? Wahhhhhaaaahahhaahhahhahhha1!!!!! You just keep playing into my hand!!! I'm just lovin it!!!! ranugad 04:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And still you refuse to actually answer!!! You're a bully AND a woose!!!!! !!!!!!04:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You just keep proving my point!!!! Is it because you can't have me banned here or at HWC???? And I knew you wouldn't answer the email!!! Just like I said..... empty, shallow and insincere!!!! ranugad 04:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ummm....... you made an account the day after me look who ever started the somewhat bad convesation or want's to stop it just say sorry TRUST ME if it works for me it will work for you!!! p.s.did you ever go to st lawrence gr.7to10 ? If you did what was you'r princepal's name :I don't really know what you're talking about, but I don't even want to be a member of the Beatles wiki. I just can't figure out how to stop my account. Can anybody help me please? Please please me by telling me how to cancel my account here. Thank you, girl (and guys.) EmScreech 23:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Emscreech